Watch and stand back
by vmt19998
Summary: It looks like this family need some help. Cece doesn't want to tell anyone what her nightmare are. What will happen when on of her nightmare become reality? Along with those nightmare she has to deal with a step brother that she thinks she hate.


WATCH AND STAND BACK

Cece's pov

I heard two gun shots I screamed I could see him fading away. The color in his face was draining. Logan, Logan I yelled Cece I heard him say softly. A tear ran down my face. Cece its ok I'll be fine he said .Logan Michele hunter I'm not going to let you die. Well Cecelia Taylor jones I'm not going to let you stay here and die because you want to be stubborn. I was going to yell at him then I desisted not to. Logan please doesn't leave me your my big brother love you I cried as a few more tears fell on his wound. Cece I have to it my time I'm sorry. Logan no please no Logan please fight please Logan I cried desperately but im sorry cece he said tears where flooding down my face no Logan please don't die please logan no no no nooooooo Noooooooooooooooooooo im sorry logan for everything please don't leave please logan no no no nooo wake up no no nooo

Nooooooooooo I screamed as I rose up from my bed covers in sweat. It's just a bad dream. It's just a bad dream I told myself. Plus I would have let him die in the first place .I will never be his sister never. I don't care that his dad married my mom. He will never be my brother .I hate him and he hates me, there's no changing that.

Two seconds later everyone was in my mom was holding her Taser, my stepdad was holding a bat, Finn was holding safety scissor like that's going to help, even Logan was in my room but he had nothing in his hands. But his fist where closed tightly though .What's wrong honey my mom said as soon as she realized that no one was in my room. Nothing I just… had a bad dream. Aw is sissy scared Logan said in a mocking tone. Shut up little scooter. I told you to quit calling me that he said I'll quit calling that one you quit calling my sissy. Never he said. Your so immature .o wow you know one smart word he said at least I'm smarter than you logan said .Well at least I know how to dance unlike you .You couldn't dance if your life could depend on it logan said . "GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" I said pointing my finger towards the door. He walked out my room with a satisfied look on his face. Cece Flynn said I SAID GET OUT THAT MEANS ALL OF YOU! I shouted at the rest of my real family. Ok my step dad said as he closed my door. Ugh Just for once I'd like to not yell at my step brother.

Good going bro you got her mad which means she's going to be extra grumpy in the morning Flynn said. Hey it not my fault she started it and anyways she's to dumb understand anything Logan said .She's not dumb she has problems you'll never understand until you get to know her and why don't you leave her alone and quit being mean to our sister Flynn said. What do you mean she has problems Logan said it's not my place to tell you Flynn said? Why not Logan asked. BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO HURT HER IF I TELL YOU. How am I going to hurt her? She's too self-absorbed to get hurt Logan said. Shut up and leave my sister alone Flynn said it's not like she has any feelings , she only care about herself and no one else Logan said THAT'S NOT TRUE Flynn said Wow those two never fight I said. It was silent for a while. Then I heard my mom and dad start taking. My mom said do you think they will ever stop arguing. Jeremy said I doubt it. Im so disappointed in them. What do you think we should do honey my mom said. I don't know it too early to start think about this. Maybe we can do counseling Jeremy said. No cece doesn't like concealers and plus it brings back to many memories of her father and I slitting my mom said . Well maybe they could just get along if a miracle happens Jeremy said. Yeah that's the only thing that going to make me get along with him. I said to myself.

Is it true what he said I can't dance if my life depended on it? I'm to self-absorbed. Is this what everyone thinks about me? I turned over to my clock it 1:45 am in the morning. Dad you still think I'm a good dancer right I said as a tears prickled in my eyes. He not even here cece why even ask him he off with his new soon to be wife .dad I wish you were here then I could talk to you .I said as a tear fell dad why does Logan hate me ,it's not my fault I'm not as smart as rocky . It's not my fault I have dyslexia I said in a I heard Flynn say as he knocked on my door. Come in I said as I whipped my tears of my face. Hey cece is it ok if I sleep in here tonight me and Logan got into a fight. Yeah I said the best way I so he wouldn't notice I had been crying. Thanks I promise I won't wake you up he said as he hugged me. Cece Flynn said. Yes Flynn I said. You've been crying haven't you Flynn said. Psh noo… yes... maybe. Why do you care .I snapped at him? Because you're my big sister and I love you Flynn said. Look Flynn I'm sorry I'm just tired. Its ok cece he said smiling let just go to sleep and today will be over with well half way over with thank goodness yesterday was Friday. Night Flynn night cece.

Within five minutes Flynn was asleep on my floor. I picked him up and set him on my bed. Night Flynn I said as I gave him a kiss on the head. I walked to my closet and changed me going for a walk I whispered to myself as I picked up my phone. I walk to my door and closed it quietly. Where you going sissy I heard his voice say. That's none of your business little scooter. I walked towards the closet and grabbed my coat. When are you going to be back so mom and dad won't worry he said as he rolled his eyes? My anger was getting the best of me he called my mom his mom .She's not you mom I said in a whisper. I then walked out of the apartment Cece wait he said. What Logan I said. When are you going to be back he said again as he grabbed my wrist. I don't know and I don't care I'm just going to take a walk ok now let go of my wrist. No he said. What did you just say I said to Logan. I said no Logan said. LOGAN MICHILE HUNTER LET GOT OF MY WRIST! I yelled his cheeks went red when I said his full name I'll have to remember that. Fine then go and get kidnapped cece because that's what's going to happen once you go outside without anyone else Logan said. O and like you care if I get kidnapped you'd love it then you won't have me around to be you stupid, self-absorbed ,annoying, dyslexic sister that you hate yes I heard you and Flynn talking . You'd wish they kill me because you hate me so much I said as I tried to hold back my tears you be the happiest person in the world if I never existed and so would everyone else you wouldnt give a damn if I died right here right now . I ran away from him as fast as I could I open the mane doors to apartment building. CECE wait he yelled but I keep on running I ran until my legs wouldn't move anymore.

I was at the train station that me and rocky use to dance to at. I finally let go of all of my felling's and I cried again cece I head a familiar voice I haven't heard in a long time .I whipped my tears away and I turned around I saw this hot boy . Hello babe. Guntur I said. Hey there he said in a normal American accent. Cece are you ok he said as he took a step towards me. No I said as I started crying again. He wrapped his arms around me. I like this Guntur way better than the last one that was mean to me. Hey its ok shh its ok Gunter said as rubbed my back. (Thank goodness I don't get runny noise when I cry) thank you I said in-between my tears. Its ok he said as he keeps on rubbing my back. Once I calmed down I pulled away from his hug .I gave a small smile. Then I noticed I left a big tear stain on his shirt. I'm sorry I said he looked down at his shirt. Its fine doesn't worry about it. Thank you I said as I whipped away my tears. So what was wrong? Well while you were gone the shake it up studio burnt down and my mom started to date this fire man after 6 months of them dating it was Jeremy's birth day he was bringing his son little scooter. So you got another little brother he said. No I got a step big brother. Well that day I got hired and fired at bob kabobs. Why you get fired he asked. Well you see I couldn't remember ever order everyone wanted I lied. Cece don't lied he said ok fine my dyslexia kicked in and I couldn't read anything ok I said as a look at my old dance stage. I'm sorry Gunter said what I asked .I'm sorry for being mean to you I didn't know. It's not your fault you didn't know. I mean everyone just thinks I'm so dumb I can't do anything anyways I said as a tear escaped my eyes. That not true cece your very smart ,plus that only mean that you work harder on you're not dumb your smart and an amazing dancer and don't let anyone else tell you different he said as he kiss my forehead .thank you Gunter I said do you want me to walk you home he asked. Sure but I don't think I'll last that long its like 3 in the morning and it took me twenty minutes to get here because I had an argument with Logan he's my step brother. O its ok. CECE I hear his familiar voice again how'd he find me I said to myself. Well cece you ready Gunter said. yeah I said halfheartly just then Logan ran up to me. Cece he said panting. What I said annoyed. Who's he Logan said. That's none of your business I said Come on cece let's get home Logan said. No I rather die than you take me back home said. Damn it cece I will drag you home if you don't come with me this instant. Fine then have fun with that I said as I held out my wrist suddenly legs felt weak and I clasped on the ground the next thing I heard someone yelling my name. CECE WALK UP

I felt someone's arm wrap around legs then my arms around their neck. Come on cece walk up I heard them say. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't after a while I finally was able to open them I saw his brown hair I fell back asleep.


End file.
